Moonlight Hell
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: The adventure of Apollyon Otustuski and his descent on the world. Romance with a godess, but the troubles of any immortal. How will he fair, as he ages throughout the world of shinobi?
1. chapter 1

A/N

BN: Before Naruto

" Please don't kill m..." The woman was cut off from saying, as a black place pierced her heart. The figure stood before her and simply ripped the blade out, as the blood spilled from her chest.

Apollyon Ōtsutsuki, an alien, a murder, an abomination. The man has snowy white hair, that is blemished in blood and adorned with his horns. An abnormal height that is above the average human, along with lean muscles that were tightly condensed. However, the most striking feature is his eyes, as they are filled with black rings that hold 10 tomoe and red cornea. The man is currently standing on the barren planet alone, but the pools of blood and dead bodies of his clansmen made the scene much worse. He step on the bodies not caring, as his blade is dripping with blood. The blade seemed to hum with with a sense of killer intent, as if it enjoyed the massacre that it had been involved with.

"What a lovely sight." Apollyon thought to himself. "Where should I go now?" As he began to pluck the precious eyes of his clan members that had inhabited the planet. Furthermore, sealing their bodies and blood into a dimension of his own creating for his lab experiments. "The clan head said something about Earth? Well then, I shall begin my journey to this Earth and see what's so special about it."

Apollyon began to seal his demonic blade, Lunaris Sanguine, " This will take a long time. Nonetheless, it should be fun." He thought with a sadistic smirk, as evil laughter could be heard from throughout the barren planet. The only thing that could be seen was a black hole devouring the figure, and the planet itself as nothing was left, but the emptiness that is space itself.

10000 years later.( 2000 BN)

Apollyon awoke from his slumber feeling his body had become stiff over the long course of years, but he is finally here. "Earth. This place seems peaceful, too peaceful." He said to himself, as he pulled his body out of his personal dimension. The sun is high in the sky, very few clouds are in the sky, and the weather was warm.

He could feel a strange energy one which resonated with the likes of an Otsutsuki? "Hm. This person, thing, or entity could be of great interest. I must know what it's." Apollyon thought to himself, as this strange figure has brought him a goal.

Kaguya, The Rabbit Goddess, The Ruler, and other such titles that reflected her greatness among the simple humans that lived on this land. Her long silver hair that is sharp as a thousand knives, eyes that could kill you with a simple glance, and beauty that could stop your heart. She felt a strange presence enter the land, and terror struck her heart. Her clan, have they arrived to take her back? To kill her for leaving? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to go out without a fight.

The entity's presence grew larger and larger. The pure power it left off was no small amount, even for her. Then it happened. The overwhelming power has just vanished, but before she could relieve herself from paranoia she heard footsteps.

" So, you are the one that has all this power." The figure said, as they grew closer before snatching her by the throat making her look at them. It is a man that has pale skin, a Rinne Sharingan, and all the features of her clan mates. Apollyon squeezed her throat tighter enjoying the squirming of his prey, as if she was his prey and he was the predator.

Kaguya, the most power being on Earth, was now but prey as she was choked out by the godly figure. "L..let me go." She managed to choke out. " I will, but you're going to answer my questions or you will be disciplined for speaking back to your elders mongrel." Apollyon said, as he dropped the woman to the floor.

Kaguya rose up only to shoot lightening at the man not caring for his empty threats, as the sound of it electrifying him satisfied her. She smirked thinking that the man was, but a fraud or just very weak.

Apollyon felt the lightening hit him, shrugging it off as the pain was nearly nonexistent. "Time to stop playing with her." Apollyon unleashed massive amounts of uncontrolled power at her, causing her to stumble from the unexpected power. "You didn't listen, so now it's time for you to be disciplined..."

The screams of Kaguya could be heard for the rest of day, as nightfall set her screams only seemed to get louder before finally stopping. Kaguya, chained to the wall, as her blood leak from certain cuts and pain that was unfathomable. He had done many things to her, from stabbing her, to burning her insides, even as far as to take her innocent..

Apollyon looked at his pet satisfied with her current state. "If only you listened I would've spared you from most of the discipline. You squealed and told me all the things I wanted and more. So, was that so hard?" The sadistic smirk and gleaming red eyes made him appear almost demonic.

Kaguya could only shutter, as she knew that she would be pregnant with kids soon. "I have an arranged marriage, and he will not allow this." Kaguya said. The temperature dropped below freezing in an instant. The Rinne Sharingan spun in anger, as Apollyon casted a genjutsu over her. Effectively knocking her out for the rest of the night. He looked at the chained woman one last time before exiting the dungeon of the castle.

The people that followed princess Kaguya began to wonder where she was. It has been a couple days, and they were beginning to fear the worse. One such person is the man, Tomei. He was supposed to marriage Kaguya, but news of her going missing has disheartened him slightly. He wondered what he could possibly do, so he organized a group of men to storm her castle.

"Today is the day we will storm Kaguya's castle. We have been without her for too long, therefore we need a confirmation of her well being. Charge in the name of the Divine Tree?" Tomei yelled, as his men broke their way into the castle.

Apollyon looks from his spot in the shadows, observing the feeble men. "This should be entertaining", as he watches the men steal highly precious items on their way to find Kaguya. Tomei led to the men throughout the castle, only to stop dead in their tracks as they discovered Kaguya chained to a wall half-alive.

Kaguya looked up from her position seeing the men, and the man that she was supposed to marry a few days from now. Her white eyes looked at them, before feeling an excruciating pain throughout her body. The seal Apollyon placed on her back hurt the more he got closer, and she could feel their shock. "Runaway." She managed to say weakly before passing out from the pain.

Tomei walked to the woman seeing her in so much pain saddened him. He was going to stroke her cheek, but a voice stopped him. "I would advise you not to touch my property, or you will die." The figure stated blankly. Tomei put his hands back to their original position quickly, as he began to wonder who would dare call his soon be wife their " property".

Apollyon, walked out of the shadows to greet the man. "So, you must be the generous clan head Tomei? I can say that I was expecting much more from a clan head." He said in a sadistic manner.

Tomei and his men could only stare in shock at the man that appeared to look very similar to Kaguya. "What do you want with her?" A burly man asked from the crowd. "I want a lot of of things with her." Apollyon simply states, while stroking Kaguya's hair gently.

One man didn't like the fact that this heathen is touching their ruler, so he ran at the man with a pitchfork aiming to stab his brain out. Snap! The metal broke against the man's hard skin. Before anyone could realize what happened the man body exploded into a mass of blood and entrails. "Anyone else wants to try that?" Apollyon asked to the group.

They could only shake their head in terror. "We would like to form an alliance, a clan agreement, with you Mr..." Tomei dragged on. "Apollyon." The mysterious man said. " Yes, well Mr.Apollyon we would like an alliance with you." Tomei said trying to display some sense of confidence and leadership among his clans men. " Hm. That's fine, but if any of you try to touch my property again I will exterminate your entire clan and village." Apollyon said without missing a beat, and " I am no human.."

The two men shook hands in agreement, as this was the first day of the long reign of Apollyon.

20 years later( 1980 BN)

The Village Of The Divine had prospered ever since the agreement that was made. No other warring territories had tried to invaded, as they had been slaughtered and some even devoured by Apollyon. Furthermore, Kaguya had gave birth to two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura. These two inherited special powers from their parents with Hagoromo being born with a rinnegan and hamura a byakuygan. This made Kaguya angry at the fact that her kids had power from her, but was still pleased.

The two boys trained and honed their abilities, as they enjoyed a privileged life. However, they never saw their father in person. Only their mother would see him, and get pleasure and tortured among other things. They wondered what he was like, but eventually they stopped caring as they moved their on way. Hagoromo, traveled the world with his followers spreading the nature of chakra. Meanwhile, Hamura traveled to villages for a woman to bear him heirs.

Kaguya was still the same however, as she looked at her husband Apollyon. The night sky is relaxing, as rain poured down on their castle.

She began to fall in love with the man, even though he tortured her for all these years and still do just in different ways. He has tamed her like no other, and she was as broken as a puppy.

She walked to the man, in a silky night gown that revealed her godly body. The curves she maintained, large breast that never sagged, and a face that was simply stunning. She sat on top of his lap, grinding her nether regions onto the man. "Give me another child Apollyon.." She said in a tone of desire. He simply smirked, before unzipping his pants and ripping off her panties. Trailing his fingers across her body making her shiver in anticipation. The engorged member, pulsing against her pussy wanted to be inside her.

Kaguya, gripped the man's shoulders as she grinds her wet pussy against her husband's cock. "I need you master..please." And just like magic the cock was inside her piercing her smooth, tight pussy as she bounced up and down on the member. She was in heaven, the only place she ever wants to be is with her master.

Apollyon, jackhammering his pet's , Kaguya's, pussy loving the tight squeezes she gave him and silky moans that only made him want to fuck her more. Her juices made the process much faster, as he went faster inside of her stretching the tight pussy. He began to spank her ass, turning it red as she scream in pleasure. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me master! Make this womb pure white! Make it only for you!" Kaguya screamed in ecstasy.

Apollyon, picking her up only to shove her against the cold wall as he pounded the tight pussy relentlessly. The new angled allowed for him to penetrate her womb, causing her scream even louder as blood and juices leaked from her. "Who do you belong to my pet?" He asked, while squeezing her double d cup breast.

"You master! I only belong to you!" Kaguya said, as she only belonged to this man in front of her. Apollyon smirked, as he loved the feeling of control. "Then I will make you mine for eternity." He broke into her womb one final time as he ejaculated inside of her. In which, triggered Kaguya's own orgasam.

" I'm not done with you. We are just getting started." Apollyon said, as he spread her legs apart and renters her roughly. The rest of night screams of pleasure could have been heard, if the rain wasn't so loud.

Over the next couple of weeks, the effects of the god fruit had began to take its toll on Kaguya. Before she finally succumbed to the fruit, and turning into a monstrous beast. It had ten tails, a head full of horns, a muscular body, stood the height of a mountain, and most importantly a Rinne Sharingan in both of its eyes.

Apollyon, sat on top of the new formed Kaguya watching as she destroyed villages and areas in the search for her missing charka.

Hagoromo felt the entity was coming after him, and his brother. Therefore, he informed his brother to meet him at a ravine so they wouldn't endanger anymore people. Hamura had agreed to this. Now the day has finally arrived, as the two men saw that the hulking creature was headed in their direction.

"It's finally time isn't it Hagoromo." Hamura states, as they prepared to battle their transformed mother. "Yes it's." Hagoromo said, as they avoided a strike from the monster's hand. Hagoromo went through a sequence of hands signs before launching a large fireball at the monster. To support the attack Hamura sent a large gust of wind behind it making the attack enormous. The hit landed, but the only did it is make the creature much more angry.

In response the creature let out a screeching roar that began to shake the world itself. The sky grew dark, as lightening storms began to form and fierce rain grew. It shot forth it's ten tails hoping to smash the two men where they stand. However, Hagoromo shot into the air avoiding the potentially fatal strike. Hamura avoided the strike by using his byakugan to slice the weak point.

Apollyon sat in the distance watching the collision of family, which is devastating the entire landscape. Months went by as Kaguya and the brother's fought. The devastation has left the landscape scarred and damaged, but the battle was beginning to reach a climax.

"Hamura, are you ready?" Hagoromo asked. His outfit had been shredded for the most part, as their battle with their transformed mother continued. "Yes, I'm." His brother states, as they looked upon the monstrous entity. Hagoromo and Hamura, shot at the monster striking it with a power seal sealing its charka. Beneficially, reverting their mother back to her previous form and weakening her immensely.

Kaguya looks at them with anger, as the God tree was removed from her body reverting to its original tree form then a statue. "I will have my charka.." She said tiredly, but with just enough anger to get her point across.

"No, you're done now mother. Your third eye has been sealed, and the god tree is removed from you. And I have the god tree's charka." Hagoromo said. "Now." They placed the seals onto her centering all the gravity, as the rocks and statue are being drawn into her forming a large sphere. The brother's shot forth the large sphere, which would later on be know as the Moon.

"We did it Hagoromo." Hamura said exhausted from the long fight with their mother. "Yes it's finally over." Hagoromo said, also tired from the fight. However, a voice caught their attention. "I expected no less from my sons." Apollyon said, as he dropped from the hill.

The two brothers looked at the man shocked that he appeared before them after so long. He walked over to them, transferring small amounts of charka to energize them. "What are you doing here?" Hamura asked curious about their father's intentions.

"I'm just checking up on my sons. After all you did seal your mother." He said, while pointing to the moon that is illuminating in the night sky. "Nonetheless, I'm here to warn you about the future invaders that will come to this planet. They will plunder this Earth, and take the future generations chakra. What you do with this new information is all up to you." Apollyon said. "One last thing I have to say to you both. I'm proud of my sons." He dispersed into particles, as the sun began to set on a new era peace.

The time of peace has brought much prosper to the people that lived in these lands. Villages began anew, and the knowledge of Ninshu was spread amongst the people from the teachings of Hagoromo. The man has shared his power opening up a new level of understanding that was previously thought to be impossible. Meanwhile, his brother had decided to live on the moon watching over his mother making sure she never returned to the Earth.

Apollyon sat in the old castle that held their family, which is all but shattered now. He sighed, looking at portraits of Kaguya and him then the others with the kids. He wonders how long it will be before his pet returns to him. Thousands of questions plague him, but looking at the moon gave him a sense of serenity. He made way to the empty throne, sitting on it, as he began to fall into a deep slumber. Unbeknownst to many, the castle would not open again for a very long time. Simply becoming an ancient relic, as years went by and the world forgot who Apollyon Otsutsuki was.


	2. Growth

The age of Hagoromo has passed, and with it the true teachings of Ninshu. Consequently, leading to the militarization of the power which led it to be known as Charka. And, with this charka...came destruction. 

It started with his two sons, Indra and Ashura, as their battle led to future reincarnations fighting for the same ideals, more or less. In which led to the creation of the Uchiha and Senju clans. One with eyes of Sage of Six Paths, the Uchiha . The latter, Senju, with the body and power of the Sage. These two clans fought mainly in a power struggle, while smaller, less notably clans dominated as well.

The peaceful teachings have been all but forgotten by this time, and the ancient relic that is Apollyon is soon to awaken once more in the shinobi world.

Uchiha Madara, the heir to the prestigious Uchiha clan. Currently training by himself in the dark woods is aiming to be better than his rival, Hashirama. His goals are small, but all the more important to his mind. He has a clan to protect, and a little brother to watch over. These are the only things he puts full effort on, as everything comes to him with ease.

The sound of footsteps catches his attention, as he activates his sharingan instinctively. "Who is there?" Madara questions with his eyes locked onto the surrounding bushes.

"You know Madara, if you ask your enemy who is there they probably won't respond." Hashirama says, as he appears from the bushes with his usual smile. "Training without me? My heart, my soul. Madara, how could you?" The face of Hashirama contorts in fake anguish as his teases the stoic boy with his antics.

Madara attacks Hashirama with haste."You should learn how to grow up." The two battle it out for what seems like hours, as they collapse from exhaustion. The landscape around them is marked with fire marks and shurikens.

The starry night shines down on the two, as they relax on the cliff. "You do one day we will have to fight to death Hashirama." The stoic voice of Madara awakens Hashirama. "We may have to fight, but we can go beyond that. We can create a truce, and even a village that way we can stop this endless warring." Madara just stares at the Moon, while listening to his friend philosophize. 

" You are a dreamer, but maybe we can create a village..." Hashirama face gains a small smile, seeing that his friend can find some truth to his statement. "Find him...Awaken him..." A faint voice calls out to the two.

"Uhh, Hashirama? Did you hear that?" Madara says interested, but slightly unnerved by the voice that appeared to be asking for their help. " Yeah, I did. I wonder who the voice wants us to help.

The light of the moon focuses on a cavern. "We should follow it, and see where it takes us." Hashirama suggests to Madara. Madara sighs knowing that is the only logical route, but still hates to admit his comrade is right. 

"If we discover something that could kill us... I'm blaming you Hashi-teme ." The Uchiha comments before pushing forward, secretly scared about the unknown cavern.

The two transverse the cryptic cavern noting it has not been touched in ages. The stalagmites gleamed over them, and flora ranged free. Yet, the most notable gem is the seemingly massive building hidden inside the cavern.

"Did you know that this was here Madara?" Hashirama, inched forward to the building but is grabbed by his companion.

"You idiot. Don't just walk into a building without precaution. This is wartime and what better way to weaken two major clans than by eliminating the heirs." Madara scoffs at his friend's naivety.

"I'm going on ahead. If you are so scared, then wait out here." Hashirama goes on ahead ignoring the calls of Madara.

The large doors of the building still look in good condition, but Hashirama pushes on it slowly hearing a resonating creek. He steps inside the building, and in the first time in years exposes it to fresh air. Coughing slightly, as the dust is heavy within the room.

Madara taps his feet on the ground waiting for Hashirama. The internal battle going on within about helping his friend. His looks around for a moment, and sighs. Somedays, he really hanging out with Hashirama. Before walking towards the massive building.

"What do we have hear." Picking up a small family portrait as he blows off the dust. Before he could get a good look at the picture, "What you doing?" Hashirama shrieks and jumps at the unknown presence before turning around to see Madara.

"I see you decided to join me. The outside to frightening for the great Madara-sama?" Hashirama mocks his friend before gaining serious tone. " Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Sounds like something is moving on the upper levels. We should g-" Before Madara could finish Hashirama is already making his way up the set of stairs.

"Idiot..." The Uchiha mumbles as he follows after his Senju friend. While, it felt as if the stairs never ended they finally stumbled upon a large set of doors. A foreboding feeling crept upon them, yet neither said a word as Hashirama pushes the door open to reveal a malnourished, pale figure.

"Who is that? Do you think they're dead?" Hashirama asks curiously not being a stranger to the sight of dead. "Whoever it was is probably long dead now, so we have nothing to be afraid of." Madara walls to the frail corpse observing it, then places his his hand on the corpse.

A cold, unnerving voice pierce the thick silence, "A corpse should be well left alone...Indra?" The frail figure raises his head revealing grey eyes and horns that hold eons of power and wisdom. "What is his grandson still doing here?"

"My name is Madara; not this Indra you speak of." Trying to break his hand from the old man's right grip. Hashirama, walks to his friend's side and laughs, "Losing to an old man Madara?"

Apollyon's eyes glaze over to the boy's companion. They weren't his grandsons, but their reincarnations. It is an interesting development to say the least. Letting go of Madara's hand, as he takes in his first breaths in a long time.

"Why are you two here? This place isn't one for children." The ancient alien states in a scolding tone. His years of rest had calmed down his ravenous nature, yet there are things that still annoyed him. One, in which, is occurring now. The silence to his question.

Madara, seeing the older man get annoyed spoke up, " We heard a voice, and it said help him. Then, we followed the moonlight and it led us here.

Apollyon, simply listens to young boy. Reminiscing of the choices he has made that have led him to the position he is now. The moonlight... a woman he took for granted, but still cared about. Kaguya, he will bring her back. Whether it's soon or not. He will succeed.

"Grandpa." Hashirama, calls out to the older man. "You there?" Realization struck Apollyon that he has zoomed out on that kids. Shaking his head to regain his baring, as he stands up with a cane.

"I have an offer for the both of you. In exchange for telling me about this current time period, I will teach you both." Apollyon offers to the young duo.

"And, what can old man like you teach us?" Madara sticks his head into the conversation, observant of the man's speech. The older alien smiles and thinks to himself, " Sharp." 

"I can teach you many things, but you must first agree to the deal." He stretches his hand out to form a mutual agreement between the bunch. Madara and Hashirama shakes his hand, knowing they can gain new knowledge from the elder alien.

"We will begin in a weeks time. Don't be late."

-one week later-

Madara and Hashirama both wait in an empty forest clearing. The cold winds give them a slight shiver, but they wait nonetheless. "There you both are. I am glad that you both managed to make it." They knew the voice, however what they weren't expecting was to dodge a knife thrown between their heads.

Thunk! The knife is now in lodged into the tree, as the man makes his full presence known. "To be soldiers, is to live, to die. And, you two will learn to fight efficiently and deadly."

Little did the two know that the next few years would be an intensive hell of training, and working in a multitude of different situations.

Over the next three years Madara and Hashirama have grown significantly, in which they have faced many different challenges

The death of Hashirama's brothers has caused him to grow up quickly, as the looming war with their rival clan was final at the pinnacle point. He is soon to be clan leader, but he must first prove himself in the upcoming war. With the power of wood style, and his clan's will.

On the other hand , Madara's Sharnigan had evolved into the next level. Giving him an upper hand against his rival, but was slowly consuming his eye sight with each usage. Just as his rival was on the verge of becoming clan heir. He was also in line to become the future leader of the Uchiha with his brother by his side, yet with war on the horizon... Little is set in stone.

Over the time, Apollyon simply taught them control of a few abilities. As he wasn't well versed in the arts of his son's creation, so he couldn't teach them much regarding charka. However, he did teach them kenjustu and help Madara with his eyes. The callings of Kaguya finally reached his ears, but he couldn't do much for now. She was sealed, but he will free her in due time. Nonetheless, the loom of war excited him greatly. As war meant death, and that meant blood to excite his urges to kill...


End file.
